Currently, actuators are used in vehicular applications such as heavy-duty diesel trucks, particularly in turbo-charged and emission control systems. These actuators, referred to as remote smart actuators (RSA's), integrate a microprocessor-based electronic controller into a brushless motor/gear train/output shaft mechanism. The primary function of the RSA is to position an output shaft quickly and accurately as commanded by the vehicle's Engine Control Module (ECM). This action is then translated via linkage to the appropriate system actuator.
While many different RSA's are developed to perform similar functions, they often differ due to particular application requirements or due to varied manufacturer design. Therefore, although these actuators perform essentially the same function (with slight calibration differences), they often use different electronic communication methods to perform these functions. Some of these electronic communication methods or “languages” include control area network (CAN), pulse width modulation (PWM), Analog and universal asynchronous receiver/transmitter (UART) techniques.
The use of varied languages creates some complications when it comes to the testing and calibration of RSA's. The typical industry solution to this complication is to prepare a distinct software set for each different application. The nonvolatile memory of the RSA's microprocessor is loaded with a specific software set that conforms with “language” that works for that particular RSA in a particular application. Therefore, only after such special accommodations will the RSA be able to be calibrated, function, and tested properly. This invention allows for the functionality and testing of RSA's without recalibrating for a specific communications method.